crused love
by unhappyslayer
Summary: buffy and spike togeter like they should be dran it buffy's ex-boyfriend going to suck thewrold in to hell buffy is hiding something from spike that may destory them forever or at there love. look it's my fristfan fic and i cant spell im ganna fix that an
1. i do not own

**A Cursed Love**

_**All Characters created by: Joss Whedon **_

_**Ps: Joss had Spike get his soul not me.**_

_**Scene used from: empty places**_

_**Scene used from: thouched**_

_**Scene used from: end of days**_


	2. proulge

_**Prologue**_

**Dear Buffy, I'm finally ready after all these years to tell our story and no it's not I don't love you believe me you still mean everything to me forever and for always it's just nobody ever gets it anymore. I've kept the memories inside for what feels like forever. You always said everything good inside of you came from me that I thought you freedom innocence and everything beyond your wildest dreams. However here is a secret I never told you you're the one who gave me everything the freedom the innocence and the wisdom and with in those couple of years we were together and about a month after I asked you what you were doing for the rest of my life. I'll have with me until I see you again all though it might be on the far side of time I love you honey, wait for me my angel**

**Love always and forever, William**

**Buffy List**

**1) Get married**

**2) Ride a horse on the beach**

**3) Count the stars**

**4) Write a romance novel**

**5) Be 2 places at once**

**6) Witness a miracle**

**7) Get a tattoo (butterfly)**

**8) Meet the Ataris**


	3. my popasal

**With the stars now peeking out of the velvet sky I sat on the hill with one of my best friends Jake and our girlfriends Buffy and Dawn. "What is it that makes this night so awesome?" asked Buffy.**

"**Being with you," I replied as I kissed her **

"**You take my breath away"**

"**So let him," said Dawn**

"**Why don't you let Jake" Buffy replied**

"**Fine" then Jake started kissing Dawn and I was kissing Buffy then both girls broke away and screamed. Dawn screamed first "I love Jake" then Buffy screamed "I care about Spike with my whole heart." Then I screamed "I love Buffy with my whole heart and soul." Then Jake screamed, "I love Dawn"**

**2 hours later we stepped in to my house.**

"**Let's go down to the basement," said Jake **

"**Jake...Spike what do you two have planned?" asked Buffy**

"**Oh nothing" said Jake though his smile**

"**Only to play nervous," I shouted from the next room**

"**Nervous" shouted Dawn**

"**Hey you guys want to go to the beach instead?" I asked**

"**No thanks" replied Jake**

**Next I remember we were standing on the white sandy beaches breath the stars "make a wish"**

"**Like what?" Buffy asked**

"**Anything" I whispered I watched as she closed her eyes and the shooting stars files past as she opens her eyes in time to see it disappear "did you make a wish?" I asked**

"**Yeah"**

"**Well are you goanna tell me"**

**As we were standing on the shoreline. I looked down and realized that she had written my name in the sand. "Why did you write my name in the sand?"**

"**Sh...sh" she put her fingers softly on my lips "I wrote your name in the sky but, the wind blew it away. I wrote your name in the sand but the waves washed it away." As we both recited the last line I slowly slide my arms around her waist and under her shirt and she actually let them stay there "I wrote your name in my heart and forever it will stay." We stood there another moment in silence before I kissed her on the cheek "I love you, love"**

"**Prove it" she replied that was my cue so I got down on one knee took her for everything she was when I said "will you marry me?"**

"**Shut up you had me form I swear ill kill you but I cant because we cant be together anymore we can still be friends but just friends okay" I was shocked I didn't know what to say "why not I love you I've always loved you even though I always tried to kill you I did always love you."**

"**Its not that I believe you love me because when you decided to punch Daniel for me that day in the lunch room you took a risk... dared to move because love is a leap of faith" Buffy whispered with tears running down her face**

"**Love, tell me what...." She cut me off "after all the faith I have... all my faith is in you now and that's where it will stay. You know you thought me everything... everything good inside of me I have from you the freedom the innocence and everything beyond my wildest dreams"**

"**Damn my cell phone is ringing," I said**

"**Yeah is something wrong Dawn because you're not supposed to call this number unless something is wrong."**

"**Damn it Spike listen to me for 5 seconds did you drop Buffy off that her house"**

"**Yeah why" I asked**

"**Go there right now," said Dawn in a panic**

"**Dawn do you what me to came pick you up?" I asked**

"**Sure" within 5 minutes I was outside her house as she was climbing out the window. "Why are we going to my baby girls house you know it's a good thing it's night out here" I was rambling**

"**Damn it shut up and listen when I called her house someone picked up and I just said to tell her I called they said if she lives long enough they would" I was not even sacred because sacred doesn't even being to cover what felt at that moment. With in ten minutes we pulled up to Buff's house. The door was wide open. When we walked in to the house it was trashed her books and papers were all over the place as I looked down I saw they we used to soak up blood. We looked around and found Buffy on her bedroom floor covered in her own blood. I threw Dawn the cell phone and dropped to my knees "love, talk to me" I whispered as I tried not to cry. I halfway kissed and realized she wasn't breathing. "The ambulance will be here in 15 minutes" said Dawn**


	4. boarding life and death

**15 minutes later I was holding Buffy in my arms "when do you think that ambulance will be here?" asked Dawn**

"**Screw the bloody ambulance lets just take my car" I replied**

"**You know you'll get blood all over your seats" said Dawn**

"**You think I give a shit" I shot back at her**

"**Your driving I'm sitting in the back with her" I sat there pissed beyond all reason. Was not what else to do so I just held her "she promised me Dawn" unable to stop what I was about to say**

"**What did she promise you Spike?" asked Dawn**

"**That she would never become my wounded angel"**

"**She's been my best friend for years and she would not do that on purpose" said Dawn trying to wipe away tears**

"**You know what Dawn Buffy and I have the same blood type"**

**We made it to the hospital in ten minutes, which was normally a 15 minute drive following the speed limit. When we brought Buffy in it was total chaos. When the doctors finally got her breathing on her own again. They came to talk to us "Buffy is stabilized but, we'll have to do some tests and since your not actually family"**

"**Were not leaving," I yelled pissed off they even suggestion us leaving**

"**Well you're both cant stay here" I looked at Dawn and said **

"**Why don't you go home so you don't get in anymore trouble and I'll call soon as I here anything" I replied**

**As I sat there holding Buffy's hand I started to think about when she asked me while I was kicking her ass if I believed in soul mates I said yes and I was hoping with all my heart that mine would not leave me. Then the came in looking grim and right then and there I knew it was bad news "Buffy has serve damage to the kidneys and a great amount of blood loss. The kidneys will heal in time but, we need to find someone to give blood because of the shortage we have or she may not make it though the night" I remember having her time and mine flash before my eyes. The Doctor snapped me back to reality. "The drugs she was given should were off in about five minutes then I'll be back to see if she knows anyone with her blood type"**

"**Wait I'm her blood type" I said hoping I could actually give blood being in my condition.**

"**Okay will start the transfusion as soon as she wakes up"**

**When she woke up the only thing I said was "love how you feeling" the doctor came in and told Buffy everything the only thing she wanted asked was "who is the blood coming from?"**

"**Me" I said she looked shocked probably thinking the same thing I was could I even give blood. "Why" she asked**

"**Because I love you and don't want to lose you" Buffy got up to walk to me but I wouldn't let her. The transfusion went smoothly surprisingly and the doctor said she was free to go home. When we were sitting in front of my house I asked if she would tell me what happened "when I got home I found my books and papers all over the place so went to my bedroom to call you and then I was hit 5 of 6 times in the kidneys and Daniel was standing of me"**

"**You mean your ex- boyfriend from out there?" I said as cut her off**

"**Yes he was anyway he said... he said he loved me and needed me and that he would do anything to get to me even kill you" she finished in ragged sobs. All I could do was try to hold her she wouldn't let me and she started to shake uncontrollably. When she finally finished shaking she said, "let's go question Daniel"**

"**Love are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her**

"**Yeah" we drove in complete silence all could think about was how I wanted to drove my first though his face. When we got to Daniel's trailer I told Buffy "don't go off by your self I wont let him hurt you and I love you"**

"**I know," whispered Buffy. Then we were on Daniels steps and I remember the breeze came fast and hard, which made Buffy shiver. So I threw my coat over her which must pissed her off otherwise she probably would not have punched me. Finally Daniels dad came to the door highly pissed off. Yes we knew it was late but couldn't care less. "Daniel I thought you killed Buffy"**

"**I'm coming to finish the job"**

**We were all standing in front of the lake while Daniel went on about how much he supposedly missed Buffy I couldn't take it anymore "Daniel who are you really after me or her and why the hell would you try to kill her" I said **

"**Swear all I did was go over there and trash the house, oh yeah and try to rape her" then Daniel pulled a knife out and held it at Buffy's throat "if you leave right now I wont hurt her"**

"**Okay I'll leave" I replied as I watched her eyes fill with tears. I walked up to her and whispered something I had never said because then she would have known the truth "its goanna be strong its goanna be true because its goanna change everything I feel I love you" and then I kissed her for what felt like forever. Then Buffy screamed, "I care about Spike because he will always be in my heart" that must have really pissed him off because he drove the knife right though her. I watched as her eyes filled with more tears and spilled over and she gasped two words "I care" I did not move in fear he would drive it though her again. Daniel now knew what he did "Buffy" I ran to her and carried in my arms letting her head rest on my chest. "It doesn't matter you'll never get her out alive your just sealing her fate to death" said Daniel and if looks could kill the look I shot Daniel would have killed him right then and there. Then I placed Buffy in the front seat of the car. Dawn sat up in the backseat and pulled out a map of the park. Then Buffy spit out the uneaten blood tablet and pulled off the vest the cut would just need some gauze and peroxide. "Lets get out of here" said Buffy "so Dawn I heard you got grounded how did you get out and what did you do anyway"**

"**Yes I got gorunded in the first place for making out with Jake and my mom caught us she said I could never see Jake again I called your house to see if I could stay with you. I got ungrounded after my mom found out what happened to you."**

"**Damn you moved faster then me and Spike did" **

"**Yeah right" Dawn replied laughing **

"**Oh Dawn you have to come back Spike's house with us"**

"**Why" asked Dawn**

"**You'll see" I replied**

"**I miss Jake" Dawn exclaimed**

**As we pulled in to my driveway Jake Stepped out on the sidewalk. "Lets go inside it's cold out here" said Buffy when we walked in the music was playing and the backlights made everything have a white glow to it while they danced I ordered pizza. Then I walked up to Buffy as I saw Jake walk up to Dawn and we both asked them "would you dance if I asked you to dance" Then Dawn and Buffy stood to embrace us. Then we moved slowly to the music I asked, "love would you tremble if I touched your lips"**

"**Yes" Buffy replied as she started to shake in my arms.**

"**I see you weren't lying," I said as I held her tighter **

"**Okay my turn would you safe my soul tonight?" Buffy asked**

"**Anytime you want me to," I replied**

**Spike and Buffy were walking down a dark alley holding hands in the pale moonlight. Then gunshots were fried Buffy fell in to Spike's arms there was so much blood Spike could not tell where the blood was coming from nor how many bullets had hit. As Spike lowered her to the ground and listened to her shallow and ragged Breathing "I need you to know you're in my heart and I'm... sorry your angel has to go back"**

"**Damn it Buffy I'm not losing the only real angel in my life" cried Spike**

**As the doorknob clicked and Buffy woke up. "Angel are you okay"**

"**Yeah" the phone started to ring**

"**Hello"**

"**Hi is Buffy there?"**

"**May I ask who is calling?" I asked**

"**It's Andrew"**

"**Okay here she is"**

"**How did you know where to find me"?**

"**Okay"**

"**That's okay it's not your flaut"replied Buffy**

"**What do you mean by anything" asked Buffy then all she did was put the phone back on and looked back up at me. "I believe in you" by the way she said it I knew something was wrong "Buffy" I said she collapsed in my arms.**

"**Dejvu" I said aloud less then a week ago I was here in the same hospital same room even. Holding Buffy hand yet again then she squeezed my hand "thank you" she mouthed then flat lined**

"**Doctor... Doctor" I sercmed horrified **

"**You'll have to leave sir" by now the tears were running down my face I put my hand to the glass window **

"**I love you Buffy"**


End file.
